


She Keeps Me Warm

by insertqualityusername



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, I can’t tag for shit, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut, lesbian smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertqualityusername/pseuds/insertqualityusername
Summary: Willow and Felicity practically grew up together in their home state of Alabama. They had each other for as long as they could remember. As they become teenagers they realized their sexualities and even some hidden feelings for each other. But will their relationship survive the homophobia of the Deep South and Willow’s struggle with her romantic orientation?~~~~~~~~~~Loosely based on real people and their lives
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so sorry in advance if it’s terrible. This is inspired by people in my life. The title comes from the song by Mary Lambert

I’m currently writing this


End file.
